


Thursday

by Castiel_Krushnic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bisexual Dean, Boys Kissing, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Protective Castiel, True Love, True Love's Kiss, good ending, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Krushnic/pseuds/Castiel_Krushnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened on Thursday. Everything changed on Thursday. </p><p>A cute Dean/Castiel hand holding fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on this website  
> Short Fluff

It happened on Thursday. Everything changed on Thursday.

Well to be fair Dean knew that things were changing well before this fateful day, he was just ignoring it, or at least trying to.

He, Sam, and Castiel had just finished working on a case and for the first time, in what felt like forever, they had a few days break. So they all decided that it would be a good idea to watch a movie, you know, low-key. And it just so happened that they were within walking distance of the cinema so without further discussion they set off. Everything was going well, they had all come to an agreement on which movie they were going to see. Well Sam and Dean had chosen mainly because the angel hadn’t a clue what was really going on. He didn’t understand the whole ‘movie thing’ like the Winchesters did, so he went along with their decision, trusting in them to choose a good film. And to Cas’ delight they did, it was decided that they would watch Deadpool, sure, it was crude and had too many swear words for Castiel’s liking. But in all honesty, it was… relaxing, well to them anyway, mainly because it was funny, refreshing, and extremely distracting from the fucked up world that they lived in, yes, this movie was fucked up, but in a different way, in a way that Cas, Sam, and Dean found funny and enjoyable, and that was all they needed.

But that isn’t what made the day… memorable. No. What it all started approximately 45 minutes into the movie. Sam and Cas were on either side of Dean, and Cas just wouldn’t stop wriggling.

“Oh my god Cas, what are you, having a seizer?” Dean said in an irritable whisper.

“Hmm, What? No. I find these chairs incredibly uncomfortable,” Cas said, not really keeping it at a whisper, but low enough that only Dean could hear him.

10 minutes went by and Cas started up again, moving around, only slightly but noticeable to Dean who could see him out of the corner of his eye.

“Cas? Buddy, c’mon, the chairs aren’t that bad,” Dean said whilst leaning over so the angel could hear him over the loud sounds that were emitting from the speakers.

“I can’t help it Dean, these chairs they’re just so…” Cas was trying to come up with the right words to describe is uncomfortable chair. “Scratchy.” He finally settled on.

This time it only took 5 minutes for Cas to begin moving once again.

“Cas,” Dean said in a half-hearted command, not realising that he had bought his hand up and closed it around Cas’ own. “Will you please just… Cas?” Dean was about to tell Cas to either settle down or move when he noticed that Cas wasn’t paying attention to him but instead looking at his hand. That was when Dean had glanced down and seen that they were practically holding hands.

Dean didn’t know this at the time but when he had put his hand over Cas’, Cas felt some sort of shock go through his hand, up to his head and then down his spine. Cas had thought his slight outward shiver would have attracted Deans attention but apparently it had not, and Dean had only realised that something was up when Cas stared curiously at their hands. He was squinting slightly and had his head tilted studying them, trying to figure out how that shot of lighting had come to be. As if it would happen again if Cas stared pensively enough at their almost intertwined hands.

But Dean, Dean was just confused. He hadn’t felt any kind of electric shock or spark of any kind. No, in fact if he were completely honest he was starting to get annoyed at Cas’ behaviour so instead of asking Cas about his unusual conduct he just moved his hand away and promptly turned back to the screen. Pretending not to notice the warmth that suddenly disappeared as soon as he moved his hand away.

The movie was over and the three decided to go back to their hotel and order pizza for dinner. They all walked in the middle of the road, aside from the people coming out of the movie theatre and the kids at the park the town was quiet. Everything there was within walking distance so it seemed normal that cars were practically non-existent. Sam and Dean were bantering over which scene in the movie was better when Sam’s phone rang and the caller ID said it was Bobby so he took the call and started to walk just a few feet in front of Dean and Cas.

“Damn, it’s probably a case, and I was just getting used to this whole ‘normal day activities’ thing,” Dean said with half a smirk.

Cas huffed and said, “I don’t think you could get used to the norm. I know I couldn’t,”

“Yeah, well you’re an angel I don’t think your allowed to get used the human norm, won’t Mr. Boss-Man drag your arse back to heaven or something?” Dean said in a joking tone.

“Ahh probably, but if I’m going get ‘dragged back’ as you say, I might as well enjoy some of the perks,” Cas replied.

“I don’t think the human norm is exactly a ‘perk’, in fact I think it’s sad, and a little meaningless.” Dean said.

“You think human life is meaningless?” Cas asked, curiosity evident in the stare he was giving Dean.

“No, I think that human day _activities_ are meaningless, the whole white picket fence thing. I mean day in day out you do the same thing over and over again. If not meaningless then at the least, human life is boring.” Dean said confidently like he had thought about this a million times already.

“What about the good things?”

“Good things?” Dean scoffed, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah like family,”

“I have Sam,” Dean said immediately without thought.

“I know that, you didn’t let me finish,” Cas retorted a little irritated that Dean had interrupted.

“As I was saying,” Cas continued, “you know the good things in life don’t have to be big, or grand, or even significant to anything in the world. The small things, I think, are what people live for.” Cas said barley registering his words.

“It sounds like you’ve thought a lot about this,” Dean said, not really making it a question, but a statement.

“I have,” Cas answered anyway.

“So give me an example then,” Dean started up again, “of something that we humans live for.”

“I’m no expert,” Cas started.

“No but,” Dean interjected, “you have been human, you have felt human emotions, lived a human life. So from your, now angelic standpoint, what do you deem as worth living for?” Dean asked with serious curiosity, no condescending tone about him.

At this point Cas and Dean were standing not only two feet from each other in the middle of the road staring at each other with Sam chatting away ahead of them, unaware of the conversation that was going on behind him.

“This,” Cas said. And without further thought Cas moved closer to Dean and for a second Dean thought that Cas was going to kiss him, in fact Dean was so sure of it and it made him wonder for a spilt second if he wanted it to happen or not, but before he could decide he realised that Cas hadn’t tried to kiss him, no, in fact Cas was now holding his hand.

That was when Dean felt it, the electric shock. From the moment that Cas had touched his hand Dean felt warmth spread through his entire body. The small touch felt like an electric shock you’d get from static electricity. The warmth speed to his head and down to his toes, his knees suddenly felt weak, as if they were about to give way at any second. He stared at their hands, like Cas had back at the movie theatre. Then he slowly moved his eyes up to look at Cas’ unsure of what was happening.

Cas had a small smile playing on his lips, and without a word he started to walk again. As if everything was normal, as if he and Dean weren’t holding hands, as if this wasn’t a very defining moment in both of their lives, as if Dean wasn’t freaking out internally. No Cas just walking pulling Dean with him, Dean obeyed trying not to seem as pathetic as he probably looked.

Just as Dean was about to open his mouth to ask Cas what the hell he was doing, he noticed that Sam was putting his phone back in his pocket. So Dean hastily unwound his fingers from Cas’ and moved at least 3 feet away from him, yeah that would do it.

“Well come on grandma’s we gotta go back and get some rest we’ve got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow!” Sam called back smiling.

Dean was relieved that they had a case, this way he would be distracted and he could convince himself that what he had just felt was nothing. One thing that Dean didn’t know was that Cas was experiencing the same feelings that he was, and maybe, just maybe, if Dean had known this he would have said something.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as Sam and Dean were both sleeping, Castiel had not left like he usually did, no, he was just sitting at the desk staring out the window, trying to figure out what it was that he was feeling for Dean. In all honesty Cas had tried to think about the upcoming case but he just kept getting distracted by Dean and decided to submit to the inevitable and torture himself with his feelings.

He wasn’t sure how it was possible that he could feel this, he wasn’t sure if it was even possible that an angel could be in these types of emotional conditions. But Cas was sure of one thing, he was sure that he liked the way it felt when he was with Dean. And that was all there was to it really, sure there was a lot of grey especially in this particular area of life, but Cas decided that he would focus on the good things, on how he felt. Although he did know, or at least had a suspicion that Dean would never feel the same way, mainly because Cas had figured that he was the straightest man to ever walk the Earth especially considering he slept with every girl that breathed.

Then all of a sudden Dean was sitting up in his bed, breathing heavily and frantically looking around. Cas rushed over to him.

“Dean, Dean, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Cas asked trying to sound calm but failing miserably, what had he missed? Had someone come in? Did someone hurt Dean? How could he have been so stupid! He should have been watching in case something liked this happened. Cas mentally cursed himself. Then Dean put a hand on Cas’ chest, in a reaching out motion, he grabbed Cas’ shirt to better steady himself.

Then, as Dean had come to the realisation that he had been dreaming and that Cas was okay, he let go.

“So-Sorry Cas, just a bad dream, I’m okay,” Dean said a little breathless.

“Oh,” Cas said sheepishly, “are you sure you’re okay? It must have been a pretty bad dream,”

The truth was, was that it was a bad dream, the worst actually, a reoccurring one. A dream that Dean was never able to supress or get past and that scared him more than any other dream. Every time it was the same thing, it was of Castiel dying, but at Dean’s hands. Dean remembers everything about the dream, it’s always the same and he remembers exactly what he says.

_“I hate you”_

_“You’re worthless”_

_“Nobody could ever love you… need you”_

_“You’re just dead weight”_

But the worst one, the worst thing Dean would say, was something that he had already said in real life, something that Dean had never apologized for.

_“Nobody cares that you’re broken Cas!”_

Dean was disgusted with himself and he knew that he didn’t deserve this beautiful angel in front of him. He never would.

Dean looked over to the clock, it was 11:30pm, still early.

“I thought you would have left by now, what are you still doing here?” Dean asked.

“I have nowhere else I have to be tonight, I can go if you want to be alone,” and Cas started to get up.

“No! Wait,” Dean said and he thought he sounded a little too needy for his liking, but Cas had sat back down and for that Dean was thankful.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

“You can sleep, I’m not going anywhere,” Cas said breaking the silence.

Dean felt like that line was a little to ‘chick flick-y’ but he didn’t care, he felt completely content at the moment so he laid back down, his eyes never leaving Cas’.

A few minutes pass and the only sound that can be heard is from Sam’s heaving breathing a few feet away, but neither angel nor human seemed to recognise it. And then to Dean’s surprise he lifted his hand, without thinking, and reached over to grab Cas’ own. Then he pulled Cas down so that he was now lying next to him and they were facing each other. Cas looked down at their entwined hands, but didn’t comment on them, instead Dean broke the silence.

“I’m sorry,” was all dean could say, barely above a whisper.

“For what?” Came the reply, equally as quiet as Dean.

“For what I said Cas, I-I never, I didn’t,” Dean stumbled but then settled on, “I care, Cas, I care if your broken,” Then it all came back to Cas and instead of replying with words, telling him it’s okay or that it doesn’t matter. He leaned closer to him letting his lips brush Dean’s. Cas felt the sharp intake of breath that Dean took, so he stopped right before kissing Dean, he waited for him to make the next move, not wanting to cross the line any further if he had done something wrong. And so Dean did, Dean crossed the invisible line, accepting what Cas was proposing.

The kiss was incredible. Sure Dean had kissed a lot of people in his life but none of them came close to this one. Dean could feel Cas’ soft but slightly chapped lips against his, he felt a warmth radiating from Cas and he had never wanted anything more badly in his life. He pulled Cas down so that he was lying on top of him, making sure to keep their lips together. Cas tasted like peace and joy, Dean didn’t know that something could taste like that, but he didn’t care, all he could think about was that he could definitely get used to this.

Suddenly as if realising what he was doing, Cas pulled back.

“Cas?... What’s wrong?” Dean whispered once Cas had pulled back but still keeping only a few inches of distance between their faces.

“Sam’s right over there,” Cas replied a little sheepishly, tilting his head to where Sam was sleeping. And then Dean had remembered that his brother was only a few feet away. Whoops.

Without thinking Dean grabbed Cas by his waist and turned him around so that they were now laying said by said within a close enough proximity that they could feel each other’s breath. They stared at each other, both realising that what they had just done was a very defining moment, and overall they were just enjoying each other’s presence. Then without saying anything Dean grabbed Cas’ hand in his own and closed his eyes, muttering four words, “I like this too.”


End file.
